rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nayamee
|image = File:Yelena_the_Paladin_by_YoshiyukiKatana.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = The Untouchable Grace |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = All Chapters |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 32 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = The Untouchable, Queen of Archeos, Lady Exemplar |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Archeos |Row 6 title = Gender |Row 6 info = Female |Row 7 title = Rank |Row 7 info = Queen }} Appearance: A near divine apparition, Queen Nayamee has been the deepest desire of many men, both Archeon and not. With her golden blond hair, fair tanned skin and deep blue eyes, many call her a gift from Alu'Terasa himself. Having a slim figure and having a length of about 1m71, Nayamee is arguably one of the most beautiful beings that walks this world. Weapons/Equipment: Carryin simple white and golden robes, with chainmail beneath it all, the main feature about Nayamee is her greatsword, Orichald. Orichald is a blade that was created by the Sacred One himself and carries part of his power within it. It was also forged out of a bond unbreakable, thus making the sword disobey the commands of any except Nayamee or her king. The blade is capable of channeling large amounts of light magic, creating barriers, beams and other magical attacks with great ease. To add up to it all, the blade is incredibly light weight, thus making it easy to carry around by the queen of Archeos. She is also often seen wielding a bow with light infused arrows in combat. While she is not a deadshot, she has the virtuous patience required to land that one ace in the hole shot. When she uses her bow, she often won't shoot more than four arrows in combat. Abilities/Skills: Most of Nayamee's abilities allow her to shield her allies and heal them. However, by calling upon the power of her blade, she is able to call forth incredibly powerful light attacks, such as the Hammer of Judgement and one of her signature attacks: Divine Finale, a powerful beam of pure light magic that is able to test the very faith of men, disintegrating those who do not swear their allegiance to Alu'Terasa. Background/History: Nayamee was born in one of the noble families that inhabited Archeos. This noble family had a history of providing loyal and dedicated priests and priestesses. Those who did not join the ecclesiarchy, found themselves training amongst the paladin order. Nayamee was among those who was chosen to become a priestess of Alu'Terasa at a very young age. From the moment she joined the church, which was located on the edge of Paladin Grove, it was obvious that her dedication was absolute. When she reached adulthood, her life got turned upside down when a bandit attack upon the church in which she served threatened her entire order. The paladin order would not be able to reach them in time, but Nayamee, though she had sworn to be a priestess of peace and never touch any form of weapon, grabbed one of the ornamental swords that decorated the walls of the church and desperately fought out the bandits. Were it not for the intervention of the paladin order, Nayamee would have surely fallen. However, the paladin order were not alone, as the Sacred One had joined up with them to vanquish the bandits. The bravery of the young woman did not go unnoticed to him, and he decided to cast one of his own rules aside and demand that Nayamee become his queen. Although the Sacred One himself had decreed that priestessses of Alu'Terasa were bound by chastity, nobody had objections, especially Nayamee. For her, this was as if she was recognised as an above mortal being, a woman fit to wed a demigod. Not even two weeks had gone by until the entire city was celebrating the royal wedding. From that day onwards, Nayamee trained herself as a paladin aswell to be the proud and powerful example that Archeos needed as a queen, under the close watch of the Sacred One. When five years had passed, and she had finished her training, the Sacred One gifted Nayamee with Orichald, a blade forged from a portion of his power, so that the two would never be seperated, no matter what happens. Goal: To spend her life with the Sacred One until eternity, and see Deiranar flourish under Archeon rule. Trivia: